


PARANOIA (DEMONS IN THE NIGHT)

by pprincelipp



Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demonic Possession, Heavy Angst, Psychological Horror, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprincelipp/pseuds/pprincelipp
Summary: “these monsters...we’ve never seen anything like them before.”“you can run, you can hide...but they’ll always find.”“Rae?”
Kudos: 20





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this story is purely fiction.
> 
> Only the people named/mentioned are real.
> 
> Based off Kang Daniel’s ‘Paranoia’ and Nature’s ‘Girls’ MVs + Lyrics
> 
> Slightly based off of Among Us and Phasmophobia

_[RECORDS OF:_ **_PATIENT #108_ ** _]_

_LOG ENTRY FOR:_

_AM 03:00 - PM 20:00 | 3/27_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_\--------------------------------------------------_

_AM 03:00_ \-- Patient arrived at the asylum.

  * Patient seems fidgety, nervous to be here (quite normal during the first few days).



  
  


_AM 04:00_ \-- Patient recited schedule with no issues.

  * Patient asked only one question: “Where is everyone?”
    * We are legally not allowed to tell her, leave that to the police -T



_AM 08:00_ \-- Patient smacked all walls in her room, potentially looking for a way out.

  * Patient needs us to replace the following items: calendar, clock, mirror, 2 light bulbs.



  
  


_AM 10:00_ \-- Patient broke metal chair, slightly cut herself and painted her face with blood.

  * Patient is required to sit on floor now, no replacement for the chair



_PM 12:00_ \-- Patient began attacking on-duty psychiatrists, painted herself with more blood.

  * Patient put into restraints, (3 chains on the suit total, 3 separate keys)



_PM 15:00_ \-- Patient taken to begin testing

  * Patient very quiet, but if looks could kill...her glare would



_PM 18:00_ \-- Patient failed her inkblot test.

  * Diagnosis below.



PM 20:00 -- Patient returned to cell.

  * Patient’s conversation with psychiatrist before lights out was recorded.



  
  


_Can I ask you something?_

**_Sure_ **

_T-There’s this girl- I-I can’t remember her name but.._

**_Mhmm._ **

_A-All I can remember is two letters- I don’t know where they fall in the name, I-I think they’re at the beginning._

**_What are they_ **

_The letters are-_

  
  


~~She has **Paranoia** \- No, She **is Paranoia.** ~~

  
  


_I and M._


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “these monsters...we’ve never seen anything like them before.”
> 
> “you can run, you can hide..but they’ll always find.”
> 
> “Rae?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are what is being said (outside of words that are in quotations)
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**_Red._ **

A color of **passion** , and excitement.

But also, of **death** , and **anger**.

A color of **warning**.

  
  


_I knew I could have stopped her that day._

_I could’ve saved all of them._

_But none of us realized what was happening._

_None of us could recognize the person in front of us._

  
  


**_Red._ **

  
  


The warning we **never saw.**

The anger we **never noticed.**

The death we could **never prevent.**

  
  


_It was unstoppable._

_The built up resentment from the way people acted towards her just made her break._

_Maybe there was something else but-_

_There was no way in hell she didn’t have some sort of consciousness over it._

  
  
  
  


_Well…_

_Maybe._

_But that’s a small maybe._

  
  
  


“I- I can’t do this.”

“That’s okay,” Toast reassured the man sitting across from him, “You totally can. Just take a moment then get right back into it.”

He took a deep breath.

Toast nodded at him, patting his shoulder.

  
  


“I- uhm,” Sykkuno started again…

  
  
  


_That day.._

**_Rae_ ** _-_

  
  


_She had gone to the sleeping quarters._

_I assumed she was just gonna nap but-_

_She walked out with a cold stare._

  
  


_I could tell something was off with_ **_Rae_ ** _-_

_She had this look in her eye._

  
  


_I couldn’t tell what it was-_

_I- It’s something I had never seen before._

_And her eyes.._

_Her eyes were-_

_They were_ **_Red._ **

_Just like her spacesuit._

  
  
  
  


_And him-_

  
  


_He walked into the eating area last._

_But-_

_Something was wrong with him too..._

  
  
  


Toast looked at Sykkuno confused, and pulled out his notes, “Something was wrong with who?”

  
  
  
  


**_“Corpse.”_ **


End file.
